The Whole Package
by JavaJunkie22
Summary: “How dare you, Max! How could you do this to me? In our house in our bed? I can’t believe you!”, she yelled, tears threatening to spill any moment. But she couldn’t let him see her cry. He couldn’t let him see how much he hurt her.
1. Max and the Mystery Woman

Disclaimer: Okay, I really don't know why on Earth I have to bother writing this, I mean obviously I don't own Gilmore Girls. Seriously anyone with common sense would know that. If you don't have common sense you'd be like "Oh my god, that girl owns Gilmore Girls, that's so cool" or like "Hey, let's sue that girl that owns absolutely nothing and the only money she makes is $5 a week for allowance and an occasional extra $5 for walking dogs" anyway, now I rambling, I kinda sorta tend to do that sometimes and anyway, I'm still rambling anyway, on with the story!

Summary: Lorelai married Max this is two years later. Max, Lorelai and Rory live in Hartford, Rory goes to Yale and Lorelai and Sookie are currently opening up the DragonFly. Don't worry, It'll be a JavaJunkie eventually (Like duh, As if I can write anything else) anyway, on with the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Lorelai and Rory walked around the town square, enjoying this year's Firelight Festival.

"So are you and Lane heading to her place right after the festival?"

"Well, Lane is actually helping Luke close up today so we'll probably hang out there for an hour or so."

"You know, I'm gonna head home, I'm not feeling to well."

"Ah, I figured something was wrong, you're a lot less talkative then usual."

Lorelai scoffed. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree my friend. Just know that all my traits, both good and bad, you have inherited."

"Yeah, whatever. So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep, tomorrow." Lorelai got into her Jeep and drove off.

Half an hour later Lorelai walked into her house. "Max?", she called. "Ma-ax". Lorelai said walking up the steps. Lorelai walked into her bedroom and her jaw dropped when she saw Max, on _their _bed having sex with another woman. Lorelai cleared her throat. Both Max and the mystery woman looked up.

"L-lorelai", Max stuttered.

"How dare you, Max! How could you do this to me? In _our _house in _our _bed? I can't believe you!", she yelled, tears threatening to spill any moment. But she couldn't let him see her cry. He couldn't let him see how much he hurt her. So she did what she does best, she ran downstairs, got into her jeep and drove off.

-----------------------------

About 45 minutes later Rory and Lane were in the diner chatting and laughing when Rory's cell phone rang. Rory glanced at the "no cell phone" sign and then outside and noticed it was starting to snow.

"You can stay, there's no one else here, besides it's cold out."

Rory looked at the caller ID. _Mom? I wonder why she's calling me. _ She picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"R-ory", Lorelai said. Rory could tell she'd been crying.

"Oh my god. Mom, what's wrong, what happened? Are you okay?", asked Rory, now starting to panic.

Luke and Lane looked at Rory, concerned.

"Physically, yes. Emotionally, no.", Lorelai answered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know it was short, really short but you get the jist of what the story is going to be about. Hope you like it! Please review!


	2. Don't Think Straight When You're In Love

Disclaimer: Okay, I really don't know why on Earth I have to bother writing this, I mean obviously I don't own Gilmore Girls. Seriously anyone with common sense would know that. If you don't have common sense you'd be like "Oh my god, that girl owns Gilmore Girls, that's so cool" or like "Hey, let's sue that girl that owns absolutely nothing and the only money she makes is $5 a week for allowance and an occasional extra $5 for walking dogs" anyway, now I rambling, I kinda sorta tend to do that sometimes and anyway, I'm still rambling anyway, on with the story!

Summary: Lorelai married Max this is two years later. Max, Lorelai and Rory live in Hartford, Rory goes to Yale and Lorelai and Sookie are currently opening up the DragonFly. Don't worry, It'll be a JavaJunkie eventually (Like duh, As if I can write anything else) anyway, on with the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

"I-need to talk to you".

"Mom, what's wrong, w-where are you?"

"Look out the window."

Rory looked out the window of the diner and saw her mom's jeep parked outside. Lorelai got out of the jeep and walked into the diner.

"Um, Rory, I need to talk to you for a minute." "Luke?", she asked, motioning to his apartment.

"Oh uh, yeah sure", Luke replied, he could see the tear streaks on her face and was very concerned, as were Lane and Rory. Lorelai and Rory went upstairs and into Luke's apartment. They both took a seat on the couch and Rory noticed that her mom was still crying.

"Mom, what's wrong, you've got me scared.", Rory finally spoke up.

"Um, after I left the festival I went home and went I got there I uh, couldn't find Max, I walked upstairs and when I walked into the bedroom I saw Max- having sex with some woman, I don't know who she is. At first when I walked into the room the didn't notice me, they were a little too, uh, occupied. But then I purposely cleared my throat and then they heard me and they were shocked, probably more than I was. And then after telling off Max I left. And well, you know the rest."

Rory was speechless. "I-I can't believe he would do something like that."

"I'm not sure if you noticed but Max and I haven't been on the best terms lately the "spark" just isn't there anymore. We-we're not in love."

"I know.", Rory replied.

Lorelai turned to her daughter, a little confused. "What do you mean you know?"

"I can just tell, you guys aren't all lovey-dovey around each other like you used to be it's just, different."

"Yeah, I just, I still can't believe he cheated on me- in our own bed. Who knows if this isn't the first time?", Lorelai asked, her voice cracking, a new round of tears starting to pour.

Rory comforted her mom. "Mom, it's okay, everything will be okay." But the truth was, Rory wanted to break down too, she had trusted Max with her mom, she had even called him dad. He was one of the few men she had ever trusted and now, that trust was gone. Now the only man she really trusted with her mom was Luke, who just happened to be standing right outside the door, his fists clenched, wanting to beat the crap out of Max.

------------------------------------------------------------

15 minutes later Lorelai had fell asleep on the couch. _Man, she's had such a long day. She's definitely not going back home. Luke will probably let her stay here, and I'll go to Lane's as planned, I'm need to do my own venting_, Rory thought.

She laid her mom's head on the couch and left the apartment quietly, to not wake her mom. When she finally reached the bottom of the steps she saw Land and Luke looking at her anxiously.

"Max.", she replied. Lane looked at her with confusion. "I'll explain later".

"Hey Luke, mom fell asleep do you uh, mind if she stays, um, here, just for tonight?"

"No problem Rory.", Luke replied, he'd do anything for Lorelai.

"Thanks Luke, you don't know how much this means to me.", Rory said sincerely.

"We should get going.", Lane piped in.

"Yeah, once again thanks Luke."

"No problem.", he replied. After Lane and Rory left Luke flipped the 'closed' sign on the door and headed upstairs. He opened the door to his apartment and saw her asleep on his couch her face tear-stained. He stayed there for a while just staring at her until he realized that if he just left her there she was going to have major aches tomorrow. He walked over to the couch and shook her gently.

"Lorelai, Lorelai." She still didn't wake up. "Lorelai." Accepting that Lorelai wasn't going to wake up Luke slipped of her shoes and coat and then put one of his flannel shirts on her and carried her and gently placed her one the bed. After he laid her down he took a shower, changed and walked over to the couch. Never did it occur to him that if he sat on the couch he would be the one with a stiff neck and a backache in the morning, but then again, Luke was in love and you don't always think straight when you're in love.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go chapter 2! Hope you like it, this chapter was a little longer than the other one so it makes up for it. Please review! The purple button wants attention.


	3. Picnincs, I love you's and broken hearts

Disclaimer: Okay, I really don't know why on Earth I have to bother writing this, I mean obviously I don't own Gilmore Girls. Seriously anyone with common sense would know that. If you don't have common sense you'd be like "Oh my god, that girl owns Gilmore Girls, that's so cool" or like "Hey, let's sue that girl that owns absolutely nothing and the only money she makes is $5 a week for allowance and an occasional extra $5 for walking dogs" anyway, now I rambling, I kinda sorta tend to do that sometimes and anyway, I'm still rambling anyway, on with the story!

Summary: Lorelai married Max this is two years later. Max, Lorelai and Rory live in Hartford, Rory goes to Yale and Lorelai and Sookie are currently opening up the DragonFly. Don't worry, It'll be a JavaJunkie eventually (Like duh, As if I can write anything else) anyway, on with the story.

Thanks to all my reviewers: **georgia91, javajunkie101, jennatheJesusfreak, flirtswithdisaster, mandeeangel, luv888, lukedanesloverr, Alyssa1120, hollywoodgrl, chmelms, sapphirestar820 and BluJPlover**, you guys rock!

Okay, for this chapter _**Bold italics are Lorelai's dream. **Just italics are her thoughts and Luke's._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 3**

_**Lorelai and Luke are in the town square having a picnic. They seem very happy, Lorelai appears to be pregnant. **_

"_**Come on Luke, your babies want coffee, too", Lorelai complained. **_

"_**No, you're not getting coffee, our kids will have two heads", Luke replied. **_

"_**Nu uh, I drank coffee the whole time I was pregnant with Rory, and look at her now, she at an Ivy League school. Don't you want our kids to an Ivy League school, Luke?"**_

_**Luke sighed, how did she always get him to give in? Oh right, the pout. "Okay, let me just go to the diner and get some" Luke replied, getting up.**_

" _**No", Lorelai said.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Don't leave me Luke", Lorelai cried.**_

"_**I'm not going anywhere Lorelai, I love you", he said, giving her a sweet, gentle kiss.**_

"_**I love you too, Luke", she replied.**_

Lorelai sat up straight in bed, panting. She had this dream pretty often but it never got that far, the dream always ended right after Luke said "I love you", but this time she got to hear how she reacted, she told him she loved him back. _Wow, I love Luke. No, no Lorelai, you do NOT love Luke, it was just a dream._

"You don't love Luke", she repeated to herself quietly.

"Huh?", Luke said.

Lorelai gasped she hadn't noticed Luke was awake. "L-luke, I didn't know you were up, Oh stupid Lorelai, of course you weren't up, it's 12:00 in the morning, I woke you up, stupid, stupid Lorelai."

Lorelai didn't notice that by now Luke had made his way over to her and was sitting next to her on the bed. "You're not stupid", he replied. "I was just…thinking, I couldn't sleep."

"Oh", Lorelai replied. They fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, both deep in thought. "It's happening all over again isn't it?" Luke nodded, she didn't need to tell him what, he knew. She had chose the wrong guy, _again. _She messed up, _again. _She gave her heart to someone only to get it broken, _again. _


	4. Luke to the Rescue Part I

Disclaimer: Okay, I really don't know why on Earth I have to bother writing this, I mean obviously I don't own Gilmore Girls. Seriously anyone with common sense would know that. If you don't have common sense you'd be like "Oh my god, that girl owns Gilmore Girls, that's so cool" or like "Hey, let's sue that girl that owns absolutely nothing and the only money she makes is $5 a week for allowance and an occasional extra $5 for walking dogs" anyway, now I rambling, I kinda sorta tend to do that sometimes and anyway, I'm still rambling anyway, on with the story!

Summary: Lorelai married Max this is two years later. Max, Lorelai and Rory live in Hartford, Rory goes to Yale and Lorelai and Sookie are currently opening up the DragonFly. Don't worry, It'll be a JavaJunkie eventually (Like duh, As if I can write anything else) anyway, on with the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4 **

"So..", Lorelai said, breaking the silence, "Do you think I can change, since I'm uh, still wearing a skirt and blouse under this", she asked, motioning to the flannel.

"Oh, uh, sure. You know where the bathroom is, let me get you a pair of sweatpants. A few moments later Luke appeared with a pair of gray sweatpants. "Here you go", he said, handing them to her. "I'm going to make some tea, you want some?"

"Sure, thanks", she replied, going to the bathroom to change. Luke winced, he knew Lorelai must really be hurting if she accepted tea an didn't even ask for coffee instead.

A few minutes later Lorelai walked into the kitchen area of Luke's apartment. Luke was standing by the stove, boiling water. "Hey", she said.

"Uh, hey. The tea is almost done, you can sit down for now."

Lorelai said nothing, just took a seat at the table.

"Um, listen, I don't want you to feel like you have to tell me what happened, you can keep it to yourself. But, I just want you to know that if you do want to talk to someone, I'm here.", Luke said. If you really knew Luke Danes you knew that he didn't open up to most people like this. He was more of a gruff don't-come-to-me-with-your-problems-cause'-I-don't-really-care type of guy, but with Lorelai he was just, different.

Lorelai have Luke a weak smile. "Thanks Luke", she replied. They stayed in a comfortable silence until Luke poured them some tea and took a seat next to Lorelai. She took a sip of her tea with a sour expression on her face and then drank the rest in one big gulp.

She opened her mouth to speak, but then shut it again. She sighed and shut her eyes tightly, trying to avoid any tears that might flow. She took a deep breath and then began. "Well, I guess I'll start from the firelight festival. Around 7:30-ish Max called, he wanted to know what time I'd be home. I told him I'd probably be home around nine, then he just said okay and hung up. I thought it was a little weird but I tried not to read to much into it." she paused for a moment, and then resumed. " Around 8:00, I started feeling a little queasy, the Miss Patty's punch, no doubt. So Rory insisted I go home and rest, so I got in my car and headed home. About 45 minutes later, I got home. I walked in and called Max but I didn't get an answer. So I walked upstairs into the bedroom and saw Max", she sad, getting closer to tears now, but wanting to finish. "On our bed, having sex with some woman, I have no clue who she is. And I guess you know the rest.", Lorelai finished, tears falling freely down her face now.

"Hey, shh. It's going to be okay. Everything will be okay.", Luke said putting a comforting arm around her. "Everything will be okay.", he repeated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Fifty tissues, Four mugs of tea and an hour later Lorelai had fell asleep in Luke's arms, her face still wet from the tears. Luke sat on the couch for a while, staring into space, thinking about how much he wanted to kill Max. How could he do this to her? How could he hurt her like this?

Luke slowly lifted her up, bridal style and carried her back to the bed. He placed her down gently and pulled the blanket over her and then, thinking she was asleep, he kissed the top of her forehead and said "Night Lorelai". Her eyes still closed she simply whispered "Night Luke."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know it's short but I'm on Spring Break so I'll have more time to work on the chapters, I'd rather take time to write and have a good story than a fast one that sucks. So, please review, I hope you liked the chapter!


	5. Author's Note

Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm really sorry to all of you who thought this was an update. School has been really hectic and I got a D on a Social Studies test and I've been working my ass off to get it up so I can still make honor roll this semester so I'm not sure when I will be able to update. I just wanted to let you all know I did not abandon this story, I'm just really busy and need ideas as well. You guys Rock---JavaJunkie22


	6. Letting Go

Disclaimer: Okay, I really don't know why on Earth I have to bother writing this, I mean obviously I don't own Gilmore Girls. Seriously anyone with common sense would know that. If you don't have common sense you'd be like "Oh my god, that girl owns Gilmore Girls, that's so cool" or like "Hey, let's sue that girl that owns absolutely nothing and the only money she makes is $5 a week for allowance and an occasional extra $5 for walking dogs" anyway, now I rambling, I kinda sorta tend to do that sometimes and anyway, I'm still rambling anyway, on with the story!

Summary: Lorelai married Max this is two years later. Max, Lorelai and Rory live in Hartford, Rory goes to Yale and Lorelai and Sookie are currently opening up the DragonFly. Don't worry, It'll be a JavaJunkie eventually (Like duh, As if I can write anything else) anyway, on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Lorelai woke up around 7:00 to an annoying ringing. She groaned. "Ugh, too early".

She sat up, confused. Then the events of the previous night came back to her. She held back the tears that were ready to fall any moment. She shook her head, she wouldn't cry about this any more. She got up and headed to the kitchen where she could smell the wonderful aroma of coffee.

"Is that for me?", she asked, knowing well that Luke didn't drink coffee.

"Well, you didn't think I was going to drink it did you?", Luke asked.

"Guess not", Lorelai said, walking over and grabbing the mug of coffee that Luke had brought up for her.

Luke winced, any other day Lorelai would have hit him with a witty reply but this wasn't any other day, Lorelai was still upset. Who wouldn't be after walking in on their husband having sex with another woman in their own bed. Especially not knowing if it was the first time.

"You don't have to feel sorry for me you know", Lorelai said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You. You're pitying me and I don't like it. I'm fine Luke, really."

"No, you're not. And no one expects you to be not after something like...this".

"You mean having your husband cheat on you? And cheat, **cheat** not just like making out?"

"How can you say it so calmly?"

Lorelai chuckled bitterly. "I bet you want to pulverize the guy, huh? Well, I haven't been the best wife either. I've been avoiding him. We haven't had dinner together in like, 2 weeks."

Luke stood there stunned. Although he didn't see Lorelai and Max together much, he had thought they were happy and as lovey-dovey as they were on their wedding day.

"Well, at least you didn't cheat on him", Luke replied.

"In a way, I did something worse. I held on, when I should have just let go. It would have been better that way, for the both of us. I guess it's just fate's way of finally forcing us to just…let go."

* * *

I'm sorry it was so short but I just wanted to let you know thatI didn't forget this story I've just been REALLY busy lately. And I need ideas. Please review. And give ideas, I'm having a major writer's block! 


	7. Tell Him To Go To Hell

Disclaimer: Okay, I really don't know why on Earth I have to bother writing this, I mean obviously I don't own Gilmore Girls. Seriously anyone with common sense would know that. If you don't have common sense you'd be like "Oh my god, that girl owns Gilmore Girls, that's so cool" or like "Hey, let's sue that girl that owns absolutely nothing and the only money she makes is $5 a week for allowance and an occasional extra $5 for walking dogs" anyway, now I rambling, I kinda sorta tend to do that sometimes and anyway, I'm still rambling anyway, on with the story!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially **LaurenIsMe **I loved of your idea and I hope this is drama-ey enough for you guys! Anyway, thanks again, you all had great ideas and I want to find a way to work them into the story some how. **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! **This story takes place during season four around Last Weeks Fights, This Weeks Tights, the Inn is already built and painted they're just putting on the finishing touches and getting ready for the test run.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last on The Whole Package:

_Luke stood there stunned. Although he didn't see Lorelai and Max together much, he had thought they were happy and as lovey-dovey as they were on their wedding day._

"_Well, at least you didn't cheat on him", Luke replied._

"_In a way, I did something worse. I held on, when I should have just let go. It would have been better that way, for the both of us. I guess it's just fate's way of finally forcing us to just…let go."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**

An hours later Lorelai walked past the front desk, or atleast where it was supposed to be once they got it, ignoring Michel's complaints about her being an hour late and walked into the kitchen. As soon as she walked into the kitchen Sookie immediatly knew something was wrong.

"Honey what's wrong? You have your distressed "My man and I got into a mojor fight" face on."

"Why do you automatically think it's something to do with Max? Can you read minds or something? ", Lorelai asked bitterly, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Well, that and Michel was complaining that Max called here like 10 times before 8:30.", Sookie replied.

"He called here!", Lorelai asked, furious. "How dare he just call here and act like everything is fine! Like absolutley nothing is going on? I swear to God...", Lorelai trailed off.

"Woah, woah honey, you can't expect me to help here if I don't know what's wrong. What happened Lorelai?", Sookie asked, trying to calm down her best friend.

Lorelai explained everything to Sookie and was in tears by the time she finished. Sookie was fuming, how the hell could he do something like that to her? She knew Max and Lorelai hadn't been on the best terms lately but for him to cheat on her, that was big, colossal, it could even mean the end of their mairrage. Sookie led her best friend outside by the lake and they sat down on a bench. Lorelai poured her heart out to Sookie, telling her all the fights they had been having lately and even how she had been staying at the Inn longer than she really needed to just to avoid him just becuase she wanted to avoid another fight. After 20 or so minutes Lorelai's tears subsided.

"Are you gonna be okay hun? You can go to my house and rest if you want, you have the key right?", Sookie asked, concerned.

"Thanks Sookie, you're the best", Lorelai replied, givning her a hug.

"Oh, believe me, I know.", Sookie replied jokingly.

"Just don't get a big head about it, Sook", Lorelai replied teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah. So, I'll just tell Michel you went home sick?".

"Whatever's fine. Michel may be obnoxious but he's not stupid, you did say Max has been calling here alot."

"Yeah, he has. So then I'll tell Michel the truth, maybe when Max calls again we can get Michel to curse him out."

"Hey, Sookie, I don't think you'll need to tell Michel.", Lorelai said, motioning to where Michel was standing a few feet away, pretending to not hear their conversation. "Hey Michel, you can come over here if you want", Lorelai said.

Michel turned red walking over to them, knowing that he can been caught in one of the few times when he really cared.

"So did I hear right?", Michel asked.

"I don't know, what did you hear?", Lorelai and Sookie asked, pretending they didn't know what he was talking about.

"You know...about Max...", Michel replied.

"Unfortunatley", Lorelai replied.

"So, I guess I'm going to head to Luke's for a cup of coffee and then I'll head to Sookie's house. And by the way, thanks again Sookie", Lorelai said, starting to walk away. "Oh and Michel?", she added turning around again. "Make sure you don't forget to tell him to go to hell" she said with a wink.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later Lorelai arrived at Luke's and sat down on a stool.

"Hey, what's up?", Luke asked.

"Not much, Sookie sent me home, well actually, her home so I just thought I'd stop by here first.", she replied.

"Cause' I've got the coffee", Luke replied.

"Of course.", she replied as he poured her some coffee. "I-I wanted to say thanks", she replied softly.

Luke looked up at her. "For what?", he asked.

"You know...for last night. It really meant alot to me."

Luke blushed. "You're welcome."

Suddenly the bells above the door chimed signaling an entrance. Luke and Lorelai both looked up and saw Max enter the diner.

"Oh God, this is all I need right now", Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, there you are!", Max said, running over to her.

"Go away Max", Lorelai said angrily, everyone in the diner was now watching them.

"Lorelai, just let me explain", Max pleaded.

"Explain what!", Lorelai asked, angrily. "Why you cheated on me? There's nothing you can say to to make this better! There was NO reason for you to cheat on me! Unless, you have something that you think in a good explanation. Because, if you do, please enlighten me. What were you going to say, that you have certain _"needs"_? Or that you're a guy and you couldn't help yourself? If it is any of those you might as well leave right now because I **do not **want to hear it!"

Silence

"Well!"

Max just looked at his feet.

"Un-freakin' believable! I expected more from you Max!"

"Lorelai, can we just-talk, please, i-in private?", Max asked softly, not comfterble with everyone in the diner watching them.

Lorelai sighed. "Fine", she said coldly. "Luke?", she asked, glancing at the stairs that led to his apartment.

"Y-Yeah, sure", Luke stuttered.

Lorelai walked up silently, Max following behind.

When they finally got upstairs Lorelai stood there with her arms crossed tapping her foot. They stood in silence for a few moments.

"Well?" Max glanced up at her. "You wanted to talk...so talk."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haha! Cliffhanger! Please review and I'll update faster!


	8. Accusations and Fights

Disclaimer: Okay, I really don't know why on Earth I have to bother writing this, I mean obviously I don't own Gilmore Girls. Seriously anyone with common sense would know that. If you don't have common sense you'd be like "Oh my god, that girl owns Gilmore Girls, that's so cool" or like "Hey, let's sue that girl that owns absolutely nothing and the only money she makes is $5 a week for allowance and an occasional extra $5 for walking dogs" anyway, now I rambling, I kinda sorta tend to do that sometimes and anyway, I'm still rambling anyway, on with the story!

I'd like to thank all my reviewers, **LorelaiAkaCoffeeAddict, luv888, hollywoodgrl, purtyinpink71121, flirtswithdisaster, GGRox07, javajunkie101 and sarahb2007, **you guys rock! Also, **LaurenIsMe **I am using your idea about the whole "'if Lorelai would ever spend time with him rather than always flirting with Luke all the time" in this chapter. I hope you like it!

* * *

Last on The Whole Package:

_When they finally got upstairs Lorelai stood there with her arms crossed tapping her foot. They stood in silence for a few moments._

_"Well?" Max glanced up at her. "You wanted to talk...so talk."_

---------------------------------------

-Cut to downstairs in the diner-

Rory and Lane walk in, looking slightly panicked.

"Luke, have you seen mom, I went to the inn and-"

Rory was cut off by Miss. Patty "Shhushh!", she replied, motioning to noise coming from upstairs in Luke's apartment, the whole diner was silent, trying to listen to what they were saying.

------------------------

-Cut to inside Luke's Apartment--

"I'm sorry", Max replied.

"You're sorry! You're sorry! That's what you have to say! Well, I'm sorry I ever married you!" she yelled, loud enough that the whole diner could hear clearly.

"Well maybe if you ever spent time with me --your** husband **instead of always flirting with Luke I might have not cheated!", Max yelled accusingly.

"I **do not** flirt with Luke!", Lorelai yelled defensivley.

Max scoffed "Of course you do I, you were even doing it right before I walked into the diner!"

"I was thanking him for letting me crash here last night!".

"You stayed here!", Max yelled at her.

"Yes, I did. And do not even think of accusing me of cheating on you becuase I would never, **ever **sink that low."

"How am I supposed to believe that!", Max asked.

"You can believe whatever you want but I know nothing happened between me and Luke and so does he, I'm not the one who has to live with a guilty concience because I did _nothing_ wrong!"

Max sighed. "Lorelai, I'm sorry, I really am. I wish I could change time I never would have-"

Lorelai crossed her arms. "Well, you can't", Lorelai interuppted.

"Dammit Lorelai, you are so stubborn!", Max yelled, raising his fist.

"Don't you **dare **touch me Max, I will end our mairrage right now!", she threatened.

* * *

Hehehe, another cliffhanger. So will he hit her or not? Will a certian knight-in-shining-armor come to the rescue? Please review, it makes me update faster! 


	9. Luke to the Rescue Part II

Disclaimer: Two words...**not mine.**

**TweetyBirdGirl**: That's exactly why I write cliffhangers...one of my evil ways but shush keep it on the down low.

**GGRox07**: For me, they did happen, she's just dreaming or something. sigh I'm in denial, next comes realization, when I start thinking and I realize that my many happy explanations for the season finale for some reason can't happen, and after that...wallowing.

Thanks to all my other reviewers- **Christi06, hollywoodgrl, Alyssa 1120, lil M.A.K., GilmoreObsession, sarahb2007, flirtswithdisaster, luv888 and jennatheJesusfreak,** you guys totally rock, without you this story would not be as great as it is. After all, what is a celebrity without

any fans?

* * *

Last on The Whole Package:

_Max sighed. "Lorelai, I'm sorry, I really am. I wish I could change time I never would have-"_

_Lorelai crossed her arms. "Well, you can't", Lorelai interuppted._

_"Dammit Lorelai, you are so stubborn!", Max yelled, raising his fist._

_"Don't you **dare **touch me Max, I will end our mairrage right now!", she threatened._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max slapped Lorelai across the face and grabbed her arms tightly, pinning her against the wall and kissing her fiercely on the lips.

"M-max...stop", Lorelai got out while Mas kissing her, now sucking on her neck even more fiercely.

"STOP!", she yelled, tears running down her face, he was really starting to hurt her now.

Max moved his mouth to her face and bit her ear. "If you're going to leave me, at least let me fuck you one last time, Lorelai", he whispered.

Lorelai's eyes grew wide in astonishment, Max never spoke to her like this before. He grabbed her arms tightly once again and pushed her on top of the bed. He didn't get any further because the door swung open.

"Leave her alone, Max!"

Max turned his head to see Luke come into the apartment. Luke walked over to him and punched him square in the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you!", Luke yelled, getting ready to punch him again.

"Stop!", Lorelai yelled. Both men turned their heads towards her. "Just...stop, Luke, he's not even worth it", she said, tears running down her cheeks.

Luke nodded. "Get out", he said. Max didn't react.

"I said get out!", Luke yelled. "Get out of my apartment, out of my diner, just get the hell out!", Luke yelled.

Max hurried towards the door, afraid of what Luke would do to him if he didn't leave.

"Max, wait", Lorelai called. Max turned around and Lorelai reached into her pocket grabbing her wedding ring. She looked at it for a moment and shook her head and then shoved it at him.

Max bent down and picked up. "Bye, Lorelai", he said before shutting the door.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The entire diner was so quiet that Lorelai and Luke both heard the bells above the door chime as Max left.

As soon as she heard this she broke down sobbing. Luke went over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I-I told myself I wouldn't cry about this a-anymore", Lorelai choked out through tears.

"Shh", Luke soothed. "It's okay to cry".

"Why did he ch-cheat on me? W-was I not pretty enought o-or smart enought or-", Lorelai stuttered.

"Shh, Lorelai, he's just an asole", Luke interuppted. "You are all those things and more. It's Max's loss".

Lorelai pulled out of Luke's embrace and took a deep breath. "I-I'm fine, it's just hard to believe, you know?", Lorelai said.

"Um, this is going to sound really stupid but, that was a rhetorcal question, right?", Luke asked.

Lorelai smiled weakly and just nodded. She sighed. "Look at me, crying all over you. I got your shirt wet", she said, feeling bad.

"Hey, don't worry about it, It's not a big deal", Luke replied.

"Sorry you had to be here to witness my breakdown", Lorelai said.

"Yeah well, what are friends for?"

Lorelai smiled. "Yeah, what are friends for", she repeated quietly.

* * *

Okay, I know it was short andvery stupidbut I'm having **bad** writer's block. I just feel so...unmotivated, blame it on the season finale. Anyway, if you could give me some ideas, I'd really appreciate it. Please review... 


	10. Second Author's Note

Okay, I was going to have the next up chapter in like 5 minutes ago, I really was. I worked on it for an hour and a half and finally finished, it was the longest chapter by far and I was really, really impressed with it, there was lots of details in it, I added a lot of Luke and Lorelai's thoughts. I was so happy, it was awesome. Then what happens? Stupid Microsoft Works freezes, and guess what? I didn't save anything, I was on too much off a roll, didn't bother. So then this thing pops up that says it's not responding and I need to end the program. Stupid computer, stupid me! Agh, I am so mad! I'm sad, too. I'm smad! I worked so freaking hard on that chapter and for what? Nothing because this retarded computer is evil and hates my guts. I won't get to rewrite it tomorrow because I have my cousin's 1st birthday party and I have to walk my neighbor's dogs but maybe Sunday. Sorry guys, I really wanted to update today but my apparently my computer had other ideas. Anyway, It will be up in less than a week, I promise. Pinky swear. Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye. I really, truly, absolutely, positively okay, I think you get the point. --My Computer sucks-- a.k.a JavaJunkie22


	11. I love You Daddy

Disclaimer: Two words dragged out not…mine , got it?

Thanks to all of my reviewers! You guys rock!

Okay, I felt bad about the last chapter being so short ans stupid so I made this chapter the longest yet readers all scream "yay!" and in my opinion, the best as well. I tried to be more descriptive and add more details. I also noticed that there was a lack of Rory in this story so far so I put more of her in this chapter! There is also some cute Luke/Rory father/daughter fluff, I hope you like it!

* * *

Last on The Whole Package….

_"Sorry you had to be here to witness my breakdown", Lorelai said._

_"Yeah well, what are friends for?"_

_Lorelai smiled. "Yeah, what are friends for", she repeated quietly._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_But maybe I want to be more than friends_, Lorelai thought. _Agh, Lorelai you do **not** like Luke in that sort of way. You shouldn't be thinking about that anyway, you just got divorced. Well, technically I'm still married to Max but-oh my god, I'm going to need a divorce attorney!_ _I'm probably going to have to see Max again at some point or another. I'm going to have to get my stuff from his, I mean our- I mean, it's his house now but-oh my god, where am I going to live? And stay, in the meantime, _Lorelai thought, now begining to make a mental list of all the things she needed to get done.

_I still have the house but it needs to be a little renovated and needs some furniture, _Lorelai thought remebering how she had sold some of her old furniture that was just taking up space in Max's storage unit.

"Lorelai? Lorelai?", Luke called, pulling Lorelai out of her thoughts. "Huh?", she asked, slipping out of her thoughts and looking up at him. "You kinda drifted off for a second there. Are you alr-"

"Where am I going to live?", Lorelai interuppted.

"What?", Luke asked, confused.

"Where am I going to live? I mean, I kept the house and everything but it needs to be cleaned, and I have no furniture. We just used Max's furniture and we sold mine becuase it was just taking up room in out storage unit and where am I going to stay in the meantime? And also, I have to go pick up my stuff at his house and I really don't want to see hi-"

"Lorelai, calm down", Luke interuppted.

"Calm down, how can you possibly ask me to calm down?", Lorelai asked, hysterically. "I have all this stuff to deal with and-oh my god! The inn, I completely forgot about the inn!", Lorelai sighed and placed her head in her hands. Why did everything have to happen all at once? Couldn't this Max drama have waited until _after _they atleast got through the test run?

"Lorelai, I know it's hard but you really have to calm down before you have an anxiety attack", Luke said, pulling her into a hug. Lorelai pulled away and moved to the edge of the bed. "You shouldn't have to do this", she said softly, tears rimming her eyes.

"What are you talking about, Lorelai?", Luke asked, moving closer to her and putting his arm around her.

"This!", Lorelai replied, hastily pulling away from Luke and standing up. "You shouldn't have to comfort me, witnessing my breakdowns saying 'there, there Lorelai, everything will be alright'!", she screamed, tears streaming down her face.

By this time Luke had got up and walked over to Lorelai, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm supposed to be strong", she said, crying against his flannel shirt. "Why can't I be strong, Luke?"

"Shh. It's okay to cry sometimes, you don't always have to be strong, Lorelai", Luke said in a comforting tone. "You've been strong for Rory for all of her life. It's okay to need someone to be strong for you every once in a while." Luke looked down at Lorelai and noticed her struggling to keep her eyes open.

"You're tired", he stated, knowing it had been a very long and tiring couple of days for Lorelai. "No, I'm not", Lorelai replied unconvinsingly. "Yes, you are", Luke replied, laying her down on the bed and taking her shoes off. "Maybe just a little", she said, yawning. "Maybe a little more than just a little", Luke replied. "But I-", Lorelai was cut off by Luke's finger on her lips, signaling her to be quiet.

"Shh, sleep", he said, pulling the blanket over her. Lorelai nodded, yawning again "Yeah, sleep", she repeated, already nodding off. Luke sat on the bed just staring at Lorelai, wiping the tears on her cheeks with his thumb.

_Rory!_, he thought. Luke kissed Lorelai's forehead and whispered "Sweet dreams" before getting up and heading downstaird to fill Rory in on the news. When Luke reached the botton of the steps he almost bumped into Rory, who was getting impatient and wanting to see her mom.

"Luke, there you are! What was taking so long?", Rory asked, obviously worried from the snippets of conversation she had heard from downstairs in the diner. "Um, why don't you come upstairs, we can talk about it there", Luke replied, not wanting speak of Lorelai's private business in the diner where both Miss. Patty _and _Babette, Stars Hollows two biggest gossip queens, could hear them. "Okay", Rory replied, following Luke back up the steps.

"Your mom, uh, fell asleep", Luke replied as he opened the door to his apartment. "Oh, well, thats good, I guess. She needs some sleep, it's been a hectic day for her", Rory replied, not sure of what else to say. "Yeah, it has", Luke replied.

"I can't believe Max did this", Rory replied after a few moments of uncomfterble silence, her voice breaking. "I-I hate him for doing this. For hurting mom, for hurting me", she said, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks. Luke instinctivly walked over to Rory and hugged her.

Luke couldn't believe how un-akward this felt. It felt right to him because Rory was like a daughter to him, to him she was still a the little seven year old girl who he took care of when she crashed her bike and scraped her knee.

_It was an ordinary day and Luke was wiping the counter during the usual afternoon lull when Lane Kim rushed into the diner, tears streaming down her cheeks._

_"Lane whats wrong? Are you okay?", Luke asked, worried._

_"I-it's...R-Rory", she managed to choke out. _

_Luke's face went pale. "What happened to Rory, where is she?", he asked, panicked. "Follow me!", she replied, zooming out of the diner with Luke following close behind._

_A few feet away from the Gazebo was Rory, next to a toppled over bike, crying and holding her knee. Luke rushed to her side immediatley "Rory, are you okay? What happened?", Luke asked._

_"I-I was riding my bike and I rode over a rock a-and fell off", she said through her tears. "I want my mommy, Luke", she cried. "We'll call her Rory, lets go to the diner so I can get you a band-aid and we can call your mom, okay?" Rory nodded. "Can I have a barbie band-aid?", she asked. "Well, um, I only have the plain kind but I'm sure mommy can give you a barbie one after, okay?", Luke replied. "Okay", Rory said. _

_Luke scooped Rory up in his arms and walked toward the diner, Lane following behind. Luke set Rory down on one of the chairs in the diner. "I'll be right back", he said, going up to his apartment to get a band-aid. Looking through his first aid kit Luke saw a pink barbie band-aid. How the hell did that get there, Luke thought. He grabbed the band-aid and hurried back down the steps, when he reached the bottom he saw that Rory had stopped crying and she and Lane were calmly talking. _

_"Hey, Rory guess what? I found a barbie band-aid after all", Luke said. "Yay", she exclaimed, happily. Luke put the band-aid on Rory's knee and went behind the counter. "Do you girls want cookies?", Luke asked._

_"Cookies!", they both exclaimed in unison. "I'll take that as a yes", Luke chuckled, getting two chocolate chip cookies out and handing them to Lane and Rory. "I better call your mom", Luke said to Rory. "Where is she?"_

_"Doose's", Rory replied. "She was getting supplied for our movie night while Lane and I rode my new bike. Oh no-my bike! It's all ruined! Mommy's gonna be mad at me", Rory said, begining to cry. _

_"Don't worry Ror, she's not going to be mad, she'll just be happy that you're okay", Luke reassured her. "O-okay", Rory said hesitantly. Luke walked behind the counter, picking up the phone and dialing the all to farmiliar number of Lorelai's cell phone. _

_"Hello", Lorelai answered after the first ring._

_"Hey Lorelai, it's Luke."_

_"Hey Luke, what's up?", she replied._

_"Um, Rory got hurt, she uh, fell of her bike-but she's okay, she's here with me and Lane in the diner", Luke added, not wanting Lorelai to freak out. "Oh my gosh, I shouldn't have left her alone, I'll be right there!", she replied, hanging up._

_Luke hung up the phone and walked to where Lane and Rory were sitting "She said she'll be right-"_

_Luke was interrupted by Lorelai running into the diner "Rory!", she yelled, running up to her daughter and hugging her tightly. "M-mom, you're crushing me now, just a little to much love", she said. "Sorry", Lorelai replied. "Are you okay?", she asked, worried. _

_"Yeah, I'm fine. I just scraped my knee, but Luke got me a band-aid, a barbie one and everything, he even gave me a cookie", she said excitedly. "Oh, really", Lorelai asked, giving Luke a teasing look. "You, of all people, had a barbie band-aid?", Lorelai teased. _

_Lue shrugged. "I have no clue how it got there", he defended. "Sure you don't", she replied, continuing to tease him and shooting him a sexy smile. _

Luke smiled at the memory of Lorelai, dare he say, _flirting_ with him that day and also smiling as he remembered howcute both Rory and Lane were. Rory gently pulled away, smiling as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I just, uh, want you to know Luke, that you're like a dad to me. I mean, I have fun with my real dad and everything but he could never really be like a parental figure to me, ya know? More like just a friend to hang out with. As for Max...he was just Max...", she told Luke honestly, hugging him.

"And you're like a daughter to me, Rory. I care about you and your mom alot, I'll always be around, Ror", he replied, hugging her back. "I love you-daddy", she whispered into his ear. "I love you to Princess", she replied back.

When they pulled away Rory had a distressed look on her face "Um look, could you not tell mom about this? Just keep it between you and me?", she asked."I'm not sure how she'd feel about it. I mean, I know she won't be mad or anything, I just want to talk to her about it, by myself, at a better time."

"No problem", Luke replied, understanding Rory's concern. "Um, look I really hate to do this but I really have to gey back to Yale...I have this big test and-"

"Go", Luke interrupted Rory. "I don't have to go now, I can just stay a little longer and-"

"Go", he repeated. "I've got everythig under control, I'll take good care of her, I promise", Luke siad, emphasising on the 'promise'. Rory smiled 'I know you will. Bye daddy", she said.

"Bye Princess", he replied.

-------------------------

Around 5:30 Lorelai woke up to the sound of banging pots and pans and a heavely smell coming from the kitchen area.

She blinked her eyes a few times, trying to really wake herself up and then got out of bed. She walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. _God, I look like crap, _she thought. She splashed cold water on her face, put her hair in a ponytail and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Sleepyhead", Luke greeted her as she sat down at the table. Lorelai grunted. "Boy, you sure are cranky when you first get up", he replied with a chuckle. Lorelai narrowed her eyes, glaring at him.

"Okay, okay. You don't like to be teased when you first wake up, got it. I'll add it to the list of Lorelai quirks I need to remember." The two of them sat, or in Luke's case, stood in silence while Luke cooked dinner.

Lorelai sighed "Sorry I'm being such a bitch to you", Lorelai apologized, feeling bad that Luke was doing so much for her and she was being all bitchy to him. "It's okay", Luke replied.

"No, it's not okay. You're doing all this for me and and I'm being a total ass", she said. "Really Lorelai, it's okay. No ne expects you to be in a good moo, god knows I was cranky when Nicole cheated on me", Luke said, he understood that being cheated on was really hard, especially when you're married.

"Yeah well, I should atleast be decent to you." Lorelai paused "I really do aprreciate everything you're doing and have done", Lorelai said, chuckling as she remembered Luke punching Max square in the face.

"Yeah well, like I said before, what are friends for?", Luke repeated. "You're my best friend, Lorelai", Luke said, going over to her. "I'd do _anything _for you, I hope you know that", he said looking directly into her eyes.

Lorelai smiled _I'm his best friend!_, she was partying on the inside. "Same goes. You are my best friend, Luke. Sure I have Sookie and Rory but there are alot of things I can talk to you about that I can't about to Rory or Sookie. I love how you sit and just listen to me rant on and on about absolute nonsence and how you put up with all of my 'Lorelai Quirks', I love how I can tell you anything because I know you're not going to tell anyone and how you put up with my crazy coffee addiction. I'd stop what I'm doing in the drop of a hat to help you out Luke, I know I'm probably not good at showing it but I reallt care about you", Lorelai said.

_Wow, _Luke thought, _Who knew Lorelai could be so deep? _Luke and Lorelai held each others hands...their faces getting closer and closer until...

* * *

Muahaha, I am very evil! So how did you like it? It was really long compared to my normal chapters, huh? Anyway, will they kiss or not? Review and I'll update faster! 


End file.
